


Too Short Skirts

by Kagehina12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Gay, High School AU, M/M, Majorette! Levi, Marching Band AU, More tags to be added as time goes on, Rated for Levi's Language, Well... at the moment just for language, Y'all should know where this is headed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehina12/pseuds/Kagehina12
Summary: Band Camp 2016 has kicked off and, lo and behold, he doesn't have a roommate. So, of course his absolutely lovely band directors decide to place him with not only the hottest kid in the entire band, but also the shortest head majorette Trost High has ever had. Did he mention that said majorette was also his boyfriend? And that no one knew that either of them were gay? This is gonna be a senior memory for the books for a certain Eren Jaeger.





	1. The Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys I've read like 90% of the Ereri fics this site has for offered and decided it was high time to write my own. I currently don't have a beta, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me! Also I Live for feedback so comments are highly appreciated...
> 
>  
> 
> Also!! sorry for such a short first chapter, but I'll probably update it and make it longer as soon as I'm done with school work!

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

I stared at the list of people left to room with at band camp and there were a meager amount of slots left. Armin's words rang in the back of my mind of "you should've signed up sooner" and "Eren, we've been over this before, Connie wants me to room with him so he didn't get stuck with Jean". Yeah well, it's not my fault that horseface hasn't learned what it means to "sleep with clothes on". 

You'd think he would've learned by now, since, yknow, _we're fucking seniors._

But, I digress. I continued to stare at the paper, truthfully wishing that I could just room alone. But, alas, that wasn't an option since we're supposed to "build friendships". As if I wanted to room with any nasty freshman. My eyes continued to scan the paper as they fell upon the one name that stuck out to me. Well, truth be told, the name that's stuck out to me since freshman year's majorette results came out and they had actually accepted a boy onto the team.

Levi Ackerman.

The name rolled off my tongue in the most wonderful of ways and I couldn't help but bite my cheek as I wrote my name down next to him on the form and tacked the paper back onto the main board in the band room. This was gonna be a hell of a week. 

 

 

(time skip: band camp bus boarding)

"Eren. Hurry up and get your shit out of my car before I throw it on the ground," Mikasa grumbled, obviously not excited at having to be at school at 6 in the morning, even with the prospect of fresh coffee and doughnuts from our mother (who was conveniently a chaperone for the trip). I grabbed my small duffel bag, along with my pillow and fan that were resting on top of everything in the trunk of our small minivan. As I was leaving to go board bus four, Mikasa tapped me on the shoulder and handed me my drumsticks and the small case of stick tape that I had almost forgotten on the floor of the backseat. 

"Damn. Thanks Mika, don't know what I would do without you." She sent me a small smirk and grabbed her own clarinet case and duffel from the trunk and slammed it closed.

See, since Mikasa and I aren't really as passionate about anything else besides band, we both managed to make section leader for this year's season, which was a huge honor for both of us. Being head snare had been a dream of mine since I was just a small freshman cymbal player way back when, and now, being able to lead the entire band felt like bliss.

I dropped off my stuff by the loading area and went to the back door of the band room to grab my snare drum. That's when shit really hit the fan.

I strolled over to the senior's shelf, and saw both my sectoin, as well as the two other senior drummers and assholes, Connie and Jean. As I was reaching to the top shelf to grab my harness and cover, someone tapped my shoulder and I swear to God, I did NOT yelp like a teenage girl. I did, however, manage to elbow whoever had spooked me, earning myself a weak whimper and a “Goddammit Eren” from a familiar voice. I turned around and was met with the stormiest of eyes and the smallest of smiles on my much tinier boyfriend, the aforementioned Levi. He was wearing the majorette’s summer uniform, complete with a tight forest green shirt and illegally-small black shorts, and was tightly clutching his side, where I must have hit him. 

Damn, those shorts are definitely going to be a distraction this week. Good thing the dorm rooms are relatively sound proof. 

“Hey, watch your language, Mr. I-haven’t-had-sex-in-a-month-and-all-my-brain-cells-are-in-my-dick. That's not the proper way to greet your boyfriend.”

Shit, I had said that aloud. My eyes darted around the room and saw that it was vacant besides the two of us, and picked Levi up in a bone-crushing hug. His strong legs wrapped around my waist and I recognized the gentle smacking sound as his dancing sneakers clacking against each other. He nuzzled his face into my shoulder and let out the cutest sigh.

“I’ve missed you so much babe, you’re never allowed to go to Miss Majorette camp again, okay? A month was wayyy too long for my weak, homosexual heart,” I said, pulling him tighter against me. He mumbled something into my shoulder and, once again, let out a sigh, before bringing his eyes to mine. 

He gave me a light smack on the arm and responded, “Alright, alright, you damn puppy. It was only two weeks. Besides, this is last year of me going, we’re seniors, remember?” I pouted, and he smirked back at me and brought his hands into my hair. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this since I got back.” I looked at him in confusion, until I felt his lips ghost upon mine. He smiled, and then pushed back harder, with more force than gentleness. It was filled with desperation and longing and I couldn’t help but push back with equal force as I gently nipped at his bottom lip. He teasingly swept his tongue against my lips and pulled back. I chased after his red and swollen lips, but he pulled away to lightly kiss my nose. I giggled and kissed between his eyebrows, which had become a little “hello” tradition of ours.

“You ready for this hellish 2 hour bus ride?” I said after a few minutes.

“As long as I get to sit with you, I’ll be fine.” he replied, once again settling into my shoulder. I let my hands fall to rest at his surprisingly curvy hips. He'd earned them though, after competitive dancing since he was a child and being on the majorette team for four years, along with being featured twirler for three of those years. But hey, I wasn't complaining, especially during se- That's when I heard it. 

The gentle shuffle of a bass drum. I prayed, I hoped and hoped that it was just the gentle breeze from the window, or just the drum settling after being moved earlier, but no, of course not. I sighed, and made eye contact with Armin,who's mouth was wide open in shock, and realized that I had forgotten to lock the drum room door.


	2. Sprinkles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhh two updates in one day? This probably won't happen often, and I'm not sure if I'll have a regular schedule with school and all.. I'll have to wait and see!!

I brushed my hand through my hair, and Levi must have noticed me tense up in our “welcome back” hug, for he looked up and followed my gaze. As soon as he recognized Armin, he immediately unwound his legs, brushed the invisible dirt from his pants, and leaned up to peck my cheek before waltzing out of the drum room, as if it were the most normal thing he had ever done. After watching him leave (and staring at that perfect ass) I looked back at Armin, who had a knowing smirk on his face.

“Listen Ar, I have an explana-”

“How long?” he interrupted,

I stared at him, dumbfounded. “What the _fuck_ Armin?”

His smirk grew, and he replied, “How long have you two been dating?”

I blushed and scratched the back of my neck, a habit of embarrassment from when I was a kid. “Uh.. almost two years now? Shit. Our anniversary is coming up in few days.”

Armin started to laugh, which quite honestly scared the hell out of me, but I started to snort a little before realizing that I had no idea why we were laughing.

“Ar?”

He wiped his teary eyes and coughed a few times before adding “Yeah?”

“Armin, what the fuck is going on?”

This sent him into a new fit of giggles, and after he had calmed down, he replied, “Oh it's nothing really, its just that there was a betting ring in our group for how long it would take you to actually tell one of us that you were gay, and it looks like I just won myself a new microscope and a few more snare sticks because I am the fucking queen of bets.”

Now it was my turn to gape at him. Oh boy, Levi was going to _love_ this.

 

Speaking of Levi, soon after I left the drum room in search of him, I spotted him with the other majorettes. This year there were 7 total, but since Levi was the captain and main twirler, it was really just him plus the other girls in the background. The team was composed of freshmen Isabel, who was Levi’s younger sister and an amazingly flexible gymnast, along with sophomores Petra and Krista, juniors Hanji, who happened to be Levi’s best friend and an insanely smart scientist, and junior Sasha, who couldn't keep her hands off of Connie, and food. And finally, my dearest Levi, who was currently rattling off orders to the other girls. After he had passed out their new white boots and the typical green sequined dresses that they wore for most of the games, he waltzed over to wear I was standing.

“Hey. Brat. What's wrong? You look constipated,” Levi said, as he flicked my forehead. I grimaced, and proceeded to tell him about the whole Armin thing. When I was finished, he looked at me, perplexed, and then immediately burst into giggles.  
I think my heart just about died because, let me tell you, Levi’s laugh is rare, and his giggles are even _rarer_ , and they just did something to me that made me want to wrap him up in big cuddles and never let him stop laughing. 

“That's the funniest shit I've heard in a long time,” he said, “and believe me, I got to witness Isabel after a nasty concussion when she started spouting shit about how the green pandas were going to eat her.” 

I snorted, and then took Levi’s hand and slowly started to walk around the lot as the other students were dropped off and began boarding the buses. We were stuck with those nasty, yellow school buses for these shorter trips and man it was hot as hell on those demon things. As we were walking, I could hear the gentle click of his dancing shoes on the hard pavement, and the sound of his gentle breathing next to me. 

After a bout of peaceful silence, he said, “So, what's the theme of the show this year?” 

I stared up at the sky for a moment before looking back down at an even pretty sky in Levi’s eyes. “I'm pretty sure it's Disney, since we’re taking our trip this year.”

“Fuck, you're probably right. I swear to God, if they make the majorettes wear Mickey and Minnie Mouse ears I’m gonna scream,” Levi responded, pouting at the thought.

I sighed, and thought to myself that that would be so fucking cute, so now he was definitely going to suggest that to the directors.

“Hey, Lee. C’mon, we should probably head back to the bus so we can get good seats in the back.”

Levi grumbled, “But I like being out here with you…”

“My mom brought coffee and doughnuts though…” I said, trying to drag him towards the bus loading area.

“Erennnnnn, you _know_ that I’m not allowed to eat unhealthy food during band camp, it slows me down and makes dancing and all that spinning shit a lot harder.”

“....She bought you the sprinkle ones..”

 

Levi immediately perked up and replied, “Well fuck, what are we waiting for?” Then began pulling me toward the buses and trying to run, even those his shoes made him look more like an adorable little prancing deer.


	3. Lil' Penguin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late.. updates will be sporadic until I can figure out a schedule, I'm sorry! 
> 
>  
> 
> But enjoy! And I love reading comments and feedback, and thank you for the kudos!!

By the time we reached the bus, most of the students had already gotten on and there was just the two of us and a few other stragglers. Levi had already reached the doors of the bus, along with the adorable little penguin pillow pet I had given him for his birthday last year tucked safely under his arm. I always used to tease him about it but he would just glare at me and continue snuggling it and to be quite honest, it was beyond adorable. He was convinced that it wasn't _that_ cute but it totally was. I must have been deep in thought because suddenly there was a delicate, yet calloused hand waving in front of my face along with a “you okay brat?” from Levi. I nodded, and took the small travel coffee mug and the box of doughnuts he handed me. As I gazed up at his face, already partially onto the bus, I saw the remnants of the pink sprinkled doughnut on his face.

“What?” he asked, confusion written on his face. I smiled and shook my head, gently pressing on his lower back to get him up the bus stairs and threw the bus to the very last seat in the back. I glided into the beat-up seat first, allowing him to follow behind me. For some reason, Levi hated sitting on the window side, something about it “being too cold” and that he “couldn’t get into a proper cuddling position on that side,” either way, it was established that I would take the inner seat, and then Levi would slide in and curl up to my side and snuggle the penguin. In order to be sure that the seat next to us was always “taken”, Levi would throw his baton bag, along with my bed pillow and his duffle bag full of show costumes into the seat. Every once in awhile, freshmen would get curious and peak back at us to see what was going on with “the only boy majorette who can twirl like a God” and “the really chill head drummer guy”, but all the would ever get was a death glare from Levi and a smirk from me.

Levi soon settled down in my side, glancing up at me in confusion and looked as though he was going to ask a question. As he opened his mouth, I put my finger against it to shush him and grabbed the box of doughnuts from next to me and shoved them into his lap. He snickered, and leaned up to give me a quick peck on the lips. 

He slowly opened the box, afraid to let any of the pretty, but tiny and messy, sprinkles roll out. The box had three perfectly frosted vanilla doughnuts with white icing and pastel blue, pink, and purple sprinkles. The other half of the box held three chocolate cream sticks, and I let out a (manly) squeal when I saw them. Cream sticks had been my childhood favorite treat, one that me and my dad would eat together. We always used to sit on the back porch and rip them in half, mine having chocolate frosting and his maple. We would scrape out the cream with our fingers and lick them clean, making a mess in the process. It had become a tradition every Sunday after church, until my dad lost his job and just couldn’t bring himself to “enjoy his family” since he felt that he had let us down. He abandoned my mom, Mikasa, and I soon after that, leaving me without my best friend and Mikasa without a dad for a second time. 

But that’s not what matters right now; what matters is the fact that there were three gooey and delicious cream sticks waiting for me and my beyond adorable pipsqueak of a boyfriend currently had sprinkles and frosting smeared across his upper lip and the tip of his nose.

“You know, for being a super clean teenage boy _and_ being a classically and competitively trained dancer, you sure are a messy doughnut eater,” I pointed out, before reaching down to lick the icing off of his nose. He grimaced in disgust as he wiped the “slobber” off of his nose.

“That was the most disgusting and adorable thing ever. And shut the fuck up, it’s your fault that I have these sugar-carb monsters anyways,” he responded, playfully smacking my cheek and leaning up in what seemed like a gentle kiss before he ripped my head down and stopped with our faces centimeters apart, our breaths mingling in a moment too intimate for the slow going bus ride to band camp for goodness sakes. I smiled, and as I was about to close the distance, he quickly swiped his tongue up and licked my bottom lip, before pulling back and grinning as he swallowed.

“Damn, your mom still has the best chocolate icing recipe in town.”

I whined, being left without a kiss, and proceeded to sulk and lean away from him. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something along the lines of “you goddamn big puppy”, and grabbed my jaw in his hands before pulling me into a kiss, this one similar, yet different, to the one in the drum room. I could taste the leftover sugary frosting, as well as something that was just.. so _Levi_ that I couldn't tell you exactly what it was. His left hand snaked into my hair, while his right stayed where it was at my jaw. I rose my own hands to caress his sides and leaned further in, until I ran out of air and had to break the kiss. We stayed in that position, our eyes closed and a grin on my face as he pulled away.

 

I smiled even wider, “Damn. I'll have to steal one of those sprinkled ones from you.”


End file.
